mickeyandheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Be Our Guest
Lyrics Be our guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin around your neck cherie and we provide the rest: soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why? We only live to serve. Try the gray stuff; it's as delicious. You don't believe me? Ask the dishes. After all Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best. Go on. Unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Beef ragout, cheese souffle, and pie and pudding en flambe! We'll prepare and serve with flair: a culinary cabinet. You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one is gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes. I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks, and it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass to be our guess. If you're stressed, it's just fine dining we suggest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest! Be our guest. Be our guest. Get your worries off the chest. Let us say for your entree: "We've an array. May we suggest?" Try the bead. Try the soup where the croutons loop de loop. It's a treat for any diner. You don't believe me? Ask the China. Singing pork, dancing veal, was an entertaining meal. How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout, "Encore!" and send us out for more. You'll be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. It's a guest. It's a guest. Sakes are alive. Well, I'll be blessed. Wine is poured and thank the Lord I've had napkins freshly pressed. I'm with dessert. She'll want tea and my dear that's fine for me. While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling. I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping hot heaven sakes. Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed. We've got a lot to do. Is that a lump or two? You'll be our guest. She's our guest. She's our guest. She's our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days were just useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone. Ten years, we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting, needing an exercise, and a chance to use our skills. Most days we just lay around the castle flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in it an oops-a-daisy. Be our guest. Be our guest. Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had nobody here. And we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please! While the candlelight is still glowing, let us help you. We'll keep going. Course by course, one by one, till you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep, as you digest. Tonight, you'll prop your feet up. For now, let's eat up. Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest. Please be our guest! Category:Beauty and the Beast songs